nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Shop tags
Shop Tags are the Tags seen on Shop Items in Steamlands. Tags are seen on the bottom left corner of the image of the Item, and are represented by a small image and the level of the item. The level of the item goes from level 1-3, although some items go only to level 2, rarely level 1. Tags are placed on all shop items, except for Gossip. There are several different types of Tags used throughout Steamlands. All items have at least one Shop item, although the Zeus, Catherine, Infestor, and Dragoon have no Shop Item. The Zeus lacks an item as it is already very powerful, while the Catherine, Infestor, and Dragoon lack shop items as they were not made for the original Steamlands levels, but for fans to use them in their own levels. Tags Below are the Tags, there image and a template showing all items that have that Tag. Damage Damage is a Tag used by mostly Gun Shop Items, although some other non-gun items use them. The icon for the Tag is a silver rocket going diagonally up. Almost all items in this category do not go up to level 3, most not even passing level 2. The Saboteur Damage Rate 1 has been put into this category due to the "Damage Rate" tag being used only once in Steamlands. The item increases the shot damage of guns. Damage Shop Items *''' - written by Aaron Steed '''** - Price was originally £40000 in Version 1.01 *** - Also increases damage for Jumpmaster Health Health is a Tag used by almost all Shop Items in Steamlands. The icon for the Tag is a red heart. The Tag goes up to level 3, although most items only go up to level 1. The items increase the amount of health for the machine. Health Shop Items *''' - written by Aaron Steed '''** - Price was originally £40000 in Version 1.01 *''' This upgrade also effects the Jumpmaster Reload '''Reload is a Tag used by only Tank Guns in Steamlands. The icon for the tag is a gold, up diagonal facing bullet. All guns have the purchasable upgrade, however the upgrade only goes up to level 1. The upgrade allows guns to fire faster. Reload Shop Items * - word added as a word seemed missing from the original description. *''' - written by Aaron Steed '''** - Price was originally £40000 in Version 1.01 Power Power is a Tag used by mostly Boosters and the Engine Room. The image for the Tag is a battery. Some upgrades only go up to level 2, some only up to level 1. It increases the distance of the player's power. Power Shop Items Repair Rate Repair Rate is a Tag used only twice throughout Steamlands. The image of the Tag depicts a silver wrench. Repair Rate only goes up to level 1, and is used only for the Engine Room and the Repair Man blocks. The upgrades increase the speed at which the Engineer/Repair Man repairs blocks. Repair Rate Shop Items Category:Steamlands series Category:Lists